I'm watching from behind
by Orangeusedtobemyjam
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko broke up in their first year of highschool. Despite promising to stay friends, the two still maintains a rocky relationship. Kuroko decides to smooth it over by helping Akashi with his new love interest. The only problem is, Kuroko's still in love with him.
" _Akashi-kun," Kuroko said with a shaky voice. "Let's just… stop."_

 _Akashi blinked. "What do you mean, Tetsuya?"_

" _Don't call me 'Tetsuya' either," Kuroko bit out harshly, tears stinging his eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Tet—Kuroko," Akashi faltered. "But what did you mean by that?"_

" _What I mean is, let's break up, Akashi-kun," he forced the lump out of his throat. "This relationship won't work anymore."_

" _I see," Akashi pursed his lips, his face showing a multitude of emotions: surprise, anger, uncertainness, and something Kuroko couldn't identify. But the red head quickly schooled his face into an impassive one and replied, "If that is what you wish, then I'm sorry, Kuroko. I hope we can at least stay friends."_

" _Hai, Akashi-kun, we can still be friends," the bluenette bowed his head in reply, letting his bangs cover his face. Akashi can't see him cry, not after this._

 _Akashi nodded and quickly walked away, his footsteps echoing in the empty gym. I watched his back through my bangs. Powerful, almighty, absolute: that's who Akashi is. Nothing really changed as he walked away, and I was left all behind again, like the shadow I was, even though I had ended things in the first place._

" _Sayonara, Akashi-kun," I whispered._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kuroko blinked open his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up. Groaning, he reached over to turn off his alarm.

Today was the day, he thought happily. Kise had organized a small get-together to celebrate their 6 years of friendship. The rest of the miracles were still going strong, and their bonds of friendship only deepened further, despite everything that had happened.

They were all in their 1st year of college, and despite them going to different schools, they all made an effort to attend Kise's gathering at Tokyo.

Kuroko sat up and stretched his lithe body. He tried patting his unruly bed hair down, as he headed downstairs to greet his roommate.

"Ohio, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted his best friend. "What's for breakfast?"

"Kuroko, morning," the American player greeted. "Pancakes are for breakfast today. Gotta save space for the food later at the party."

"It's not like you have to save space," Kuroko retorted, as he reached for the vanilla syrup. "You can eat 40 burgers in one sitting."

"That's different," Kagami laughed. "It's more like I'm inhaling them."

The bluenette just shook his head. Kagami attended the University of Tokyo, same as him, Kise and Aomine. The four of them were inseperable these days (though Kise still annoys Kuroko).

"You better serve the pancakes now," Kuroko said. "I might just start helping out now."

"Please, don't," Kagami dead panned. The last time Kuroko used the kitchen, it involved lots of fire and smoke. It was one reason why the red head was aiming to be a fire fighter. "You are banned from cooking in the kitchen. And don't say, 'I can make a mean hard-boiled egg.'"

Kuroko closed his mouth and allowed a small smile to grace upon it instead. He was truly blessed to have such a good friend.

Kagami looked over, about to say another joke when he noticed the smile on Kuroko's face. He set the plate down in front of the daydreaming bluenette and got ready for breakfast.

"Oi, Kuroko," he called out. "The food's here."

Kuroko snapped out of his musings. "Oh, then thank you for the food," he said bowing his head slightly. Kagami followed his example. Kuroko laughed as Kagami drenched his pancakes with strawberry syrup, despite his own being covered with vanilla goodness.

He watched the sticky red liquid overflow that some of it splattered on the table. "Shit," Kagami cursed as he wiped it away.

Red. Aka. Kuroko lost the smile on his face.

They ate in silence for the remainder of breakfast, with Kagami glancing from time to time towards Kuroko. The phantom, despite the happy mood from earlier, was now settling into a sad one. Finally, the taller male couldn't handle the tension and decided to ask the forbidden question.

"Kuroko, are you still thinking of him?"

He knows who Kagami was asking about, of course. "Always," he whispered to his roommate.

It's been 2 years, and Kuroko still wasn't over him. Even though he ended things in the first place. Kagami never found out why they broke up. They were one of the most happy couples he had ever witnessed, and they just broke up like that. He didn't want to ask Kuroko his reason for he respected his privacy, yet curiosity burned him.

It was hard watching your best friend suffer.

"Okay," Kagami answered. "Let's get ready for the gathering then. We wouldn't want to be late, right?"

Kuroko looked at him with his blank face. "Hai, Kagami-kun."

None of them mentioned the question from before, and they continued in the manner as they were doing before: with Kagami being an idiot, and Kuroko being his level-headed friend.

* * *

Wew. What is this. Okay, so this is a story after Akashi and Kuroko break up. Yeah. And its gonna have 2 or 3 parts. Depending on how fast I type. (note: school is evil)

This was originally gonna be part of the AkaKuro drabbles but this isn't really a drabble and the story is going to be longer than any of the one chapter stories so yeahhhhh. New one yaayyy!

Next chapter will finally show case Akashi, and the rest of the miracles.

And now I must sleep. goodbye


End file.
